


A great Surprise!

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bit of a flourish he pulled out his old deerstalker hat and, after shaking off the dust, put it on Alice’s head.</p><p>Alice pulled it off and looked at it in amazement before rushing over to give Sherlock a hug. “Oh, thank you, Grandpa. Thank you.”</p><p>“You have to promise to take good care of the place. It’s very special to me.”</p><p>“I will. I promise!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A great Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> So it was a long way to come up for the drawings I whant to thank the mods for always beeing there for me and for all the participants at the challenge, and also thanks to consultingpathologist for ding this amazing fic, I hope my drawings are worthy of your fic caue it is so awesome well writted and total perfection.


End file.
